Amores de odio
by LuNa.Nalu-OnePiece.FairyTail12
Summary: En una epoca donde las clases sociales son notorias, donde los apellidos son lo que abre las puertas del exito, donde unos tienen todo y otros no tienen nada, se desarrolla una historia de amor como nunca antes se halla visto. Lucy Heartfilia tendra que luchar por su amor verdadero,celos, odio, deseo, amor, pasion, todo eso sentira para poder descubir su felicidad. GrayxLucyxNatsu


_**YO!**_

_**ESPERO QUE MI HHISTORIA LES GUSTE Y MIENTRAS MAS COMENTARIOS TENGA MAS RAPIDO ACTUALIZARE MI HISTORIA :)**_

_**LOS PESONAJES Y FAIRY TAIL LE PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA.**_

_**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ESTA BASADA EN OTRA OBRA QUE NO REVELARE HASTA QUE HAYA ACABADO EL FANFIC.**_

_**POR FAVOR, QUIENES SE DEN CUENTA EN QUE OBRA ESTA BASADA LA HISTORIA LES PIDO QUE GUARDEN EL SECRETO PARA EVITAR SPOILERS, GRACIAS :)**_

**POR FAVOR COMENTEN Y PONGANME EN FAVORITOS, GRACIAS**

_**AMORES DE ODIO**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

El sol anuncia su presencia y acaricia suavemente una hermosa pradera, donde la estación del año ha hecho su trabajo y ahora se puede apreciar un color amarillento en la hierba, las montañas adornan el fondo de la hermosa imagen, mientras el cantar de las aves suaviza el ambiente.

Al instante que el viento levanta las hojas caídas de los arboles otoñales, una figura hace su presencia. El relincho y galope de un caballo se puede escuchar con forme la figura se acerca, va a paso veloz y no tiene intención de detenerse, sobre el caballo se puede apreciar una figura a sombrerada y masculina, lleva puesto un gabán (poncho) de color café con hermosos adornos blancos, lleva una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cafés que se esconden a la altura de unas botas negras de trabajo, su vestimenta dice mucho de su clase social, claramente es pobre.

Lleva una mano en la rienda de su hermoso caballo café y la otra sosteniendo su sombrero por donde sobresalen pequeños mechones rosados.

Avanza a gran prisa por un camino improvisado por el paisaje, pasa la pradera solo para chocar con una enorme entrada que tiene un estilo de castillo, mientras que no se puede visualizar el final de las paredes. Entra y pasa por unos establos y unas casas solo para toparse con la imagen de una casa enorme con cientos de ventanas, esta rodeada por otro muro pero más pequeño que el primero, sobre el muro que no rebasa el metro de estatura, se puede apreciar magueyes en su total esplendor, el área que rodea el muro forma un rectángulo con ayuda de la casa. El jinete atraviesa la pequeña entrada y se detiene frente a la fuente que adorno la entrada de la casa, su mirada se concentra en la ventana que se encuentra en la parte superior izquierda de la casa, justo en una esquina del rectángulo.

Dentro del cuarto observado, el reloj marca las 4 con cada tic tac que da, en la cama se puede apreciar a un hombre canoso de edad avanzada y de vista desenfocada, a un lado se encuentra un cura con la biblia en la mano, también hay una mujer albina de ojo azul lleva una camisa adornada con un moño a la altura del cuello, lleva puesto una enagua bicolor rojo y blanco que se ensancha levemente por la crinolina que lleva bajo de ella, el relinchar de un caballo llama la atención de la joven quien voltea su atención hacia el origen del ruido, se acerca a la ventana y recorre levemente las cortinas, lentamente una sonrisa se forma en su cara. El peli-rosa se puede ver a través de la ventana, aventando una moneda al aire y no dejando que se caiga la atrapa, mientras espera pacientemente bajo el sol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lado desconocido, y dejando de lado la tranquilidad y pasividad del campo, que es remplazada por el ruido de carrosas y gente murmurando por las calles.

Se puede apreciar a dos personas besándose en un hermoso quiosco con enredaderas por doquier. Es una hermosa mujer rubia de cabello arreglado con dos trenzas que simulan una tiara y que se unen al final de su nuca cayendo junto con el resto de su ondulado y largo cabello, lleva un vestido hermosos blanco como la nieve, con un escote que descubre sus hombros pero no revela nada de su abundante pecho mientras deja ver sus brazos, lleva un corsé y una falda larga de capas y esponjada, evidentemente lleva un miriñaque que hace elegante el vestido y denota su alta clase social, sus manos, que actualmente están agarrando los brazos de su acompañante, están protegidos por unos guantes tranparentes y blancos. El hombre al que besa, lleva puesto un uniforme militar azul con encajes dorados, su cabello es azul marino y sobre su cintura reposa una espada, sus manos se encuentran firmes sobre la cintura de la hermosa rubia.

-Ya me tengo que ir- menciona la rubia, recuperando su aliento mientras se despega de su acompañante.

-Lucy…- sin embargo el peli azul nunca suelta la mano de la rubia y aprovechando el descuido la jala para volver a unir sus labios en una beso apasionado y desesperado- Te amo- susurra el hombre después de haber logrado su objetivo

-Yo también te amo- susurra Lucy agitada y acorta el espacio que hay entre ambos nuevamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el cuarto donde se encuentra la figura veterana sobre la cama, el cura, que ha reemplazado la biblia por una hoja y una pluma, se acerca al anciano moribundo.

-Ya está el escrito aquí- susurra el cura- No se irá a arrepentir precisamente ahora…- continua el cura al ver la indecisión del moribundo-…además Natsu tiene derecho, por favor Don Igneel…- el cura habla haciéndose escuchar como una súplica, así lo catalogan las otras tres personas dentro del cuarto, la mujer y otros dos hombres, uno es de clase media y otro de clase baja ya que lleva puesto un atuendo similar al de Natsu.

-Dentro de poco estará frente al creador…- continua el cura-…¿qué le va a contestar cuando le pregunte por sus deberes cristianos?, Me va a decir que ni siquiera en los últimos minutos de su vida tuvo algún pensamiento de amor hacia su único hijo- el moribundo solo mira hacia la nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La rubia finalmente se separa del peli-azul y se decide a salir del quiosco antes de que vuelva a caer en la tentación de los labios de su amante, antes de desaparecer le manda un último beso al soldado, quien no la ha dejado de mirar, el soldado le devuelve el gesto sonriendo. Las campanas de la iglesia resuenan en la despedida de la pareja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mano temblorosa de Igneel comienza a moverse sobre el papel que reposa entre sus piernas, lentamente comienza a hacer un garabato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy entra a la iglesia y ya sobre su cabeza reposa una mascada, llega a la mitad del religioso edificio, se inclina y se persina al lado de una campesina de ropas de manta y muy sencilla.

-Vámonos…- susurra Lucy a la campesina sonriéndole y comienza a salir seguida de la chica de clase social menor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chica alvina sale corriendo con forme a lo que su vestimenta le permite, pasa la fuente de la casa y antes de llegar a su destino se detiene.

-Señor Natsu!…- grita alegremente la joven, ganando la atención del peli-rosa-…Don Igneel ya firmo, lo reconoció como su hijo- para alegría de la joven y para sorpresa del peli-rosa que se queda en shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Es que si su mamá se entera me va a moler a palos niña- se queja la campesina, con un asentó mas vulgar que el de la muchacha que la acompaña- con su con permiso pero yo sé lo que le digo- realmente se ve preocupada.

-Si tu no abres la boca, nadie tiene porque saberlo- dice Lucy dulcemente y juguetona, mientras lleva una sonrisa soñadora en su cara, ambas van llegando a una hermosa casa, de dos pisos, con una jardín muy pequeño en la entrada pero hermoso- Además esto no debe durar mucho, en cuanto el teniente Gray hable con mi papá, ya no tendremos que vernos a escondidas- es una sonrisa de una chica enamorada.

-Pus ojala

-Estoy segura…- Lucy es interrumpida pues al final de las escaleras de su casa hay una figura masculina con el cabello largo y negro esperándola, lleva puesto una levita café que le llega a la altura de las rodillas, un pantalón de seda café más oscuro, una camisa de un morado brillante y blanco, con un cuello que lo rodea un moño abultado y blanco, lleva puesto un sombrero de copa, café.

-Otra vez en la iglesia hermanita

-Pues si- Lucy parece nerviosa viendo bajar las escaleras a su hermano

-Que creyente, que manera de desperdiciar tu tiempo- toma las manos de Lucy y las besa, ve a la campesina y le hace una cara de repulsión antes de seguir su camino pasando de ellas.

Lucy entra a la enorme casa y se dirige del lado izquierdo de su amplio recibidor para adentrase a su sala, ahí encuentra a dos mujeres que se encuentran con una costura en sus manos

-Mamá ya llegue- anuncia Lucy siendo silenciada por una de las mujeres.

-Shhh- La mujer pasa su vista a un hombre canoso un poco mayor que ella que se encuentra dormido en el sillón contrario con su pierna sobre un pequeño banco-porque tardaste tanto?

-Había… mucha gente en confesión- dice Lucy nerviosa, recibiendo un cabeceo como respuesta de la otra mujer rubia.

-Le dolía su pierna y le di un poco de laudanol- dice la rubia más grande viendo al hombre dormido y como Lucy se acerca a él y le soba levemente su pierna.

-Bueno voy a mi cuarto- sonríe Lucy y se retira por otra entrada (son dos puertas en cada entrada), pasa su recibidor nuevamente y sube las escaleras que forman una parábola.

-Para la fiesta de la asunción, la güera va a organizar una fiesta y va a venir su hermano- habla por primera vez la otra mujer, que tiene un cabello blanco hermoso.

-El de Harujion?

-Mhmm- asiente sonriente la albiceleste-Es soltero y dicen que es de muy buen ver, tiene una hacienda algodonera- susurra con emoción, haciendo a la otra soltar un suspiro y tomarse el cuello en señal de frustración.

- Ojala dios nos hiciera el milagro- dice la Rubia viendo al cielo brevemente antes de ver a la albina otra vez- pero Lucy es tan caprichosa, yo no sé lo que pretende esta muchacha, el príncipe azul?- se ve muy frustrada.

-Hay Layla…- el tono de la albiceleste suena burlón- todas las jóvenes sueñan con eso- ambas siguen tejiendo.

- No, lo que pasa es que su padre la ha malcriado- lanza una mirada fugas al hombre que aun duerme- pero este año, aunque repele y patalee, se casa!- exclama firmemente.

-Primero dios- agrega la albiceleste con un movimiento de mano elegante.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en un pequeño bar donde los hombres de clase se reúnen para hablar de política y trivialidades, podemos observar al hermano de Lucy en una de las mesas, jugando cartas.

-Maldición!- exclama el pelinegro, evidentemente acaba de perder, al mismo tiempo tres hombres entran en el bar

-Ese muchacho le ha de dar muchos problemas a su señor padre, no crees Zeref- dice uno de ellos refiriéndose a el hombre pelinegro que va delante de ellos, de traje muy elegante y que en la mano lleva un bastón que le da autoridad.

-No creo que el general Heartfilia esté enterado de sus desmanes- dice Zeref con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, como aventando algo- Doña Layla le solapa todo- Zeref se mueve y se sienta en un gabinete seguido de los otros dos.

-Se dice que las finanzas del general están bastante deterioradas- dice el otro que los acompaña.

-Eso parece- dice Zeref, mientras ve como se acerca el mesero y antes que pueda hablar el joven, Zeref habla- Lo de siempre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El peli-rosa, se encuentra rodeado por la noche pero protegido por la seguridad de el cuarto donde se encuentra su padre moribundo, lo único que ilumina el lugar son unas cuantas velas.

El peli-rosa sigue con la moneda entre su manos y con su sombrero colgando sobre su cuello, mientras varias memorias pasan por su cabeza, sobre todo una donde él se puede ver de unos cuantos 8 años apenas y con lagrimas en los ojos pero siempre tratando de no gritar, con la espalda expuesta y siendo sostenido por ambos brazos mientras un hombre le da 5 azotes dejando marcada su espalda con sangre y heridas, el hombre que lo azota es el mismo hombre que ahora yace en la cama frente a Natsu.

Una persona desconocida y con vestimenta de clase media, lleva un traje no de seda pero tampoco de manta como la ropa de Natsu, trae una corbata abultada verde y ya en su cabello rubio se le denotan sus canas, trae en sus manos un sombrero parecido al de Natsu, está al lado del moribundo y también del cura.

-Estuve fuera en una comisión pero vine cuando me entere- susurra el extraño hacia el cura- como sigue?

-No creo que llegue a mañana- responde el cura

-Sera la voluntad de dios- suspira consternado el extraño antes lanzar una mirada fugas a Natsu que está en la ventana-Me han dicho que ha aparecido un hijo del señor Dragneel

-Si- asiente el cura- se llama Natsu, es el joven que esta por allá- el cura voltea a ver a Natsu, el extraño imita la acción, Natsu sigue en sus pensamientos ajeno de lo que pasa- parece que el todo poderoso toco el alma de Don Igneel porque ya lo reconoció- suena aliviado

El extraño solo finge sorpresa y alivio.

-Don Igneel…- menciona el cura pero no recibe respuesta, Natsu que reacciona ante la voz del cura, frunce el ceño y se acerca.

-Padrino- habla por primera vez Natsu, y el cura se hace a un lado dejando que Natsu se acerca al moribundo y ve como pone su cabeza sobre su pecho por unos segundos.

-No tiene caso…- dice Natsu sin emoción alguna

-Está muerto?- pregunta el cura y Natsu asiente cerrando los ojos del moribundo, dejando a los otros dos hombres preguntándose como sabe eso-Que dios lo tenga en su santa gloria- el cura le da la ultima bendición, Natsu suspira.

-Y de donde salió este hijo de don Igneel?- pregunta el rubio mientras es acompañado por la mujer albina y el otro hombre hacia la entrada.

-Tampoco nosotros sabemos, vino hace unos días desde la capital, cuando el señor empezó a empeorar, don Makarov lo mando a llamar- responde el otro hombre

-Es médico cirujano- dice la mujer orgullosa

-Pues no lo parece- menciona el rubio burlonamente- es hijo bastardo?- el otro hombre asiente- y la madre quién es? Una india que el patrón tumbo por ahí?- ajeno a esto Natsu está escuchando toda la conversación- Bueno me voy, hasta luego señorita Lissana- el extraño besa la mano de la albiceleste y se va.

-No se sienta incomoda- dice Natsu acercándose a Lissana, ya están solos-es la verdad, mi madre fue una pobre muchacha que el hombre ese que acaba de morir tomo a la fuerza- dice entre dientes

-Vive?

-No sé, supongo que no- Natsu comienza a subir las escaleras de la entrada, no prestándole mucha atención a la conversación

-Disculpe- dice Lissana no queriendo que Natsu se vaya aun- Aun no le he dado el pésame por lo de su señor padre.

- Agradezco su intención pero no puedo sentir lástima por un hombre que me trajo al mundo igual que como uno se echa un trago de agua ardiente- dice Natsu enojado y con su vista ensombrecida por su cabello, recibiendo un profunda respiración por sorpresa de parte de Lissana- No soy hipócrita señorita Lissana, es bueno que usted y todos lo sepan de una vez, con permiso- se lo dice viéndola a los ojos y reanuda su camino dejando a Lissana sin palabras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenos días Papá- Lucy entra al estudio donde encuentra a su padre leyendo el periódico- que dice el periódico hoy?

-Buenos días hija- responde su padre un poco débil, recibiendo el beso en la mejilla de la rubia- pues puros problemas como siempre

-Va a estallar la guerra otra ves?- suena preocupada Lucy

-Estamos en tiempos difíciles hija, el país se encuentra dividido y en cualquier momento la lucha puede estallar- voltea a ver a su hija tomándola de las manos- por eso deseo que te cases cuanto antes hija, deseo tu seguridad y bienestar- y la abraza

-Lo sé padre- Lucy regresa el abrazo y sonríe soñadoramente- le prometo que este año, me caso!.

-Señorita Lucy, Señorita Lucy- Lucy va saliendo del estudio y voltea a ver a la criada- el señor Gray la quiere ver en el quiosco- Lucy agradece y rápidamente se dirige al pequeño kiosco de su jardín, lleva sobre su brazo un paraguas de accesorio y un vestido del mismo estilo del que llevaba el día anterior pero de un color salmón.

-Gray

-Lucy- Gray la toma por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente a lo cual Lucy corresponde, al separarse Lucy se toca los labios tímidamente pero sigue sonriendo

-Sucede algo malo?- dice Lucy pues le parece raro que Gray se arriesgue a que los descubran al verse en su casa.

-Mañana mi compañía y yo salimos rumbo a Alcalipha- Gray suena muy serio y Lucy no puede evitar pero preocuparse por su amado.

-Estallara la guerra?- pregunta Lucy mientras abraza a Gray

-Muy probablemente

-Tienes que decirle a mi padre, hoy me volvió a preguntar que cuando me voy a casar- Gray se separa de ella lentamente y le da la espalda.

-Entiéndeme Lucy, no creo que tu familia le parezca bien que te cases con un simple teniente sin riqueza

-Mi papá me quiere y estoy segura que me dejara escoger con quien me quiero casar

-Porque confía que elegirás a alguien de tu clase!- grita Gray, y Lucy no puede evitar que las lagrimas comiencen a salir

-O es acaso que ya no me amas- Gray la voltea a ver y se maldice el haberla hecho llorar, se acerca a ella y toma el pañuelo que llevaba Lucy en la mano, delicadamente le limpia las lagrimas al amor de su vida.

-Nunca dejare de amarte, sabes que me volvería loco si llegara a perderte, Lucy, nunca dudes de mi amor, jamás- toma el pañuelo, lo besa y se lo guarda en el pecho- siempre te llevare en mi corazón.

-Quiero que nos casemos Gray, por favor, por favor- dice Lucy abrazando a el hombre que ama, y esperando que el futuro les sonría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSala de la mansión Heartfiliaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

-Como que te gastaste 300 Jewels jugando?!- Layla se encuentra gritándole a su hijo favorito- y cómo crees que vamos pagarlo?

-Lo lamento madre- finge inocencia- tengo una semana de plazo

-Ya estoy harta de tu irresponsabilidad Gajeel, de donde pretendes que saque dinero? Tu sabes de nuestra situación y sigues despilfarrando dinero como si nada, que pretexto le voy a dar tu padre?- Layla comienza a negar con la cabeza enojada y frustrada- No Gajeel, esta vez de mi no conseguirás ni un solo centavo, arréglatelas como puedas- Gajeel se sorprende y se preocupa al ver a su madre comenzarse a retirar- y hazme el favor de cortarte el cabello, sabes que tu padre aborrece verte así- culmina su madre y se retira dejando a Gajeel sin palabras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxHacienda Fairy Tailxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Gente trabajando, arreando ganado, mujeres con sus hijos de la mano y carretas con mercancía son lo que adornan la entrada por la que apenas ayer Natsu llegaba a caballo.

Natsu se encuentra en uno de los cuartos, aparentemente es una oficina, cuenta con un escritorio al fondo, detrás de él hay un estante de madrea y hay muebles muy empolvados en todo el cuarto. Natsu se encuentra de canclillas de frente a uno de los muebles sacando y hojeando cada libro que encuentra, está buscando algo.

-Qué opinas?- pregunta Natsu que a diferencia de ayer ahora trae ropa más elegante, lleva puesto un pantalón negro y chaleco del mismo color, con una camisa azul marino, le dirige la pregunta a un hombre de cabello azul que está sentado detrás del escritorio, lleva un traje de clase media.

-Por lo que se refiere al manejo de las dos haciendas, las cuentas están en regla- Natsu se levanta con un libro en la mano, el hombre que respondió lleva una pluma en la mano y un libro abierto enfrente de el- donde parece ver algo turbio es en la cuenta de ganado de Fairy Tail, porque no vas a Ciudad Magnolia para hablar con ese agente… como se llama?

-Ezequiel Treviño- Natsu lleva el libro y lo coloca en el estante de madera detrás del escritorio- Tal vez aprovecho la enfermedad de Don Igneel para hacer su agosto

-Cuando te acostumbraras a decirle "mi padre"?- Natsu sigue moviéndose de un lado a otro

-ja, nunca lo fue- responde en tono irónico

-Bueno pero te reconoció como hijo y te dejo todo lo suyo- Natsu solo ríe irónico nuevamente- Porque será que teniendo tanto dinero vivía de esta manera?- el peli-azul se pregunta- la casa esta echa una ruina, los muebles se caen a pedazos- denota.

-Bueno…- Natsu está con un libro abierto en sus manos enfrente de un piano viejo-mi padrino dice- y voltea a ver al peli azul- que cuando su esposa e hijos fallecieron por la epidemia del cólera, se encerró sin importarle nada ni nadie- suspira Natsu

-Pero amasando dinero- ambos jóvenes ríen

-Eso sí- sonríe Natsu

-Quien hubiera dicho que tanto dinero te caería del cielo, cuando hace apenas una semana Doña Elvira te estaba correteando para que le dieras el dinero de la renta- vuelven a reír.

-Bueno ahora tienes dinero, propiedades, un apellido importante- ríe el peli azul- realmente te envidio

-Sí, si- Natsu saca una moneda de su bolsa y se acerca al lado de su amigo- el dinero es importante- y avienta la moneda en el en tintero del escritorio- para algunos, sabes lo que me a hecho falta?- suspira Natsu soñador, y su acompañante sonríe-Una familia, encontrarme una mujer…- comienza a sonreír mas Natsu- bonita, dulce…dispuesta- ambos ríen un poco entendiendo el mensaje- imagínate dos niños sanos, queriendo treparse a mis piernas

-Pues qué esperas, manos a la obra

-Si…- suspira Natsu viendo a la nada y soñador-…esos es lo que hare, buscarme una mujer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC iudad Magnoliaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Por supuesto que estoy enterada- dice Lucy mientras camina por las bulliciosas calles de Magnolia, por un pequeño parque y un mercado a un costado, lleva puesto un vestido del mismo estilo que antes con miriñaque y corsé para mostrar su alta clase social, con un azul y blanco coloridos, lleva también un sombrero y un paraguas que la cubren del sol, camina junto a su hermano que lleva un traje parecido al que antes llevaba pero de un color verde y verde claro, con sombrero de pipa café, detrás de ellos va la misma criada que siempre acompaña a Lucy

-Se que la hacienda ya no produce como antes- Gajeel ríe burlón y suspira.

-La hacienda está en la ruina…- Lucy lo ve incrédula- hermanita

-En la ruina?- los tres se detienen- que significa eso exactamente?- pregunta Lucy preocupada y con movimiento delicados de su mano.

-Deberías usar trajes más elegantes, hechos fuera Magnolia- dice el amigo peli azul de Natsu mientras ambos caminan por las calles de Magnolia, van pasando un pequeño parque cuadrado con una fuente en medio, ellos están rodeando el lugar.

-Para qué?- pregunta Natsu lleva puesta la misma vestimenta con la que llego a ver la muerte de su padre- La vestimenta no cambia al hombre, Happy

-No...- concuerda Happy- pero ayuda a que te traten con dignidad y para ser tomado en cuenta por las damas de sociedad- sonríe pícaro Happy- como aquella por ejemplo- Happy señala del otro lado del parque justo cuando una carroza pasa.

Natsu sigue la dirección a la que apunta su amigo y se queda estático, su respiración parece atorarse en su garganta y en un instante el mundo de Natsu se detiene, ahí frente a él se encuentra una hermosa joven con el cabello tan amarillo como el sol, y con una cara como esculpida por dios, Natsu solo puede describir en una palabra a la joven, Hermosa.

En ese instante la carrosa golpea levemente a un niño que lleva verduras, el niño lleva ropa de manta, Lucy rápidamente va en el auxilio del pequeño.

-No te gustaría una de esas calentándote la cama?- pregunta Happy a Natsu

-Si…- es lo que alcanza a decir Natsu en un suspiro cuando por fin encuentra su voz, no puede describir lo que siente, es la primera vez que ve a una mujer tan hermosa como la rubia, y para Natsu no hay nada más interesante en el mundo que lo pueda hacer apartar la vista de la joven.

-Pero me pregunto…- dice Natsu viendo a Lucy comenzar a avanzar junto con su hermano, el peli rosa suena decepcionado- como reaccionaria al saber que soy un bastardo, hijo de una pobre campesina- Natsu ve como Gajeel aparta a Lucy del niño diciendo algo de no son de la misma clase.

-Pues pararse a ayudar a ese niño y andar en la calle con un tipo tan estrafalario, a lo mejor no le importan las diferencias sociales- observa Happy no dándose cuenta que Natsu no ha dejado de ver nunca a la rubia y que está despertando un interés dentro de él.

-Pelados estos- dice Gajeel mientras se despide de su hermana dándole un beso en la mano y entrando en una casa de dos pisos

-No es esa la casa de Ezequiel Treviño el agente de tu padre?- pregunta Happy viendo a Gajeel entrar a la misma casa.

-He?- es lo que atina a decir Natsu saliendo del trance en el que Lucy lo puso, solo para darse cuenta que Happy le había estado hablando- El numero corresponde- dice Natsu esperando que Happy no se haya dado cuenta de su pequeño interés en la rubia, ambos amigos se comienzan a acercar a la casa.

Gajeel entra a la casa solo para ser recibido por un señor ya mayor de edad, con calvicie pero con barba, esta sudando como si hiciera mucho calor a pesar de lo refrescante del lugar, el señor parece muy ansioso y esta acomodando varios papeles.

-Don Gajeel que bueno verlo- cortésmente y con una voz muy ronca saluda el señor, trae un pañuelo en su mano.

-Como estas Treviño?- saluda Gajeel con mucha familiaridad

-Bastante bien, a dios gracias y usted?- pregunta Treviño pasando al lado de Gajeel, mostrando su postura encorvada

-No tan bien como tú, necesito dinero- dice Gajeel yendo directo al punto

- Yo encantado de prestarle señor Heartfilia, pero ya es mucho lo que me debe- se limpia con el pañuelo su calvicie y su barba.

-Estas dudando de mi honorabilidad- pregunta ofendido Gajeel e intimidante- crees que no te voy a pagar?- nuevamente el señor se limpia el sudor de su barba.

-Entonces te espero en la casa de tu padre?- Happy y Natsu se encuentran afuera de la casa de Treviño.

-Si solo le pido cuentas a este hombre y te alcanzo- responde Natsu y se adentra en la casa.

Al entrar se topa con la imagen de el hombre de cabellera larga aceptando un hoja de papel por parte de Treviño que cada vez respira más acelerado.

-Subiste los interés! Viejo usurero!- Gajeel está dispuesto a reprochar cuando ve a Natsu entrar al lugar.

-Ahora estoy ocupado!- grita Treviño groseramente, que le está llenando una bolsa de dinero a Gajeel, viendo a Natsu quien solo se queda en la puerta viéndolos

-Ezequiel Treviño?- pregunta Natsu con el ceño fruncido y seriamente

-Te dije que ahora estoy ocupado!,vuelve más al rato o mañana!, ahueca el ala!- le vuelve a gritar a Natsu haciéndole un gesto con la mano para correrlo, Natsu solo lo mira duramente.

-Que eres tonto o estas sordo!- le grita Gajeel a Natsu- me está atendiendo a mi lárgate!.

-Me espero- dice Natsu serio y con el ceño fruncido, haciendo soltar una risa de burla a Gajeel

-Esta bien ya dame la maldita pluma- le dice Gajeel a Treviño, quien accede y procede a firmar el pagare- No te reclamo por que llevo prisa… además de que aquí esta este palurdo- señala a Natsu- el asunto se queda así- y le avienta el pagare en la cara a Treviño, por su parte el agente le entrega un pequeño saco de monedas.

Gajeel sale del salón no sin antes pasar al lado de Natsu, se detiene y lo mira de pies a cabeza antes de con uno de sus guantes sacudirse el polvo y aventárselo a Natsu quien solo lo ve salir del lugar serio.

-Que nunca te enseñaron a respetar a los que no son tus iguales!- le grita Treviño a Natsu mientras lo ve avanzar y ponerse enfrente de su escritorio todo el tiempo Natsu lo ve con odio.

-Con qué dinero ejerces la usura, con el tuyo o con el de mi padre!- alza la voz Natsu dejando sorprendido a Treviño, quien comienza a sudar

-…T-t-tu padre?

-Soy Natsu Dragneel y he venido para ver las cuentas del ganado de Fairy Tail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy llega a una casa hermosa, de paredes blancas y que su entrada es una sala oval tan grande como su propio cuarto, Lucy va acompañada por su sirvienta.

-Buenos días Micaela- saluda Lucy cortésmente al entrara a la casa y ver a una de las criadas- está la señora?

-Si niña, esta en la veranda- dice la criada con una sonrisa y cortésmente- ahorita le aviso de su llegada.

-No hace falta- Lucy comienza a caminar adentro de la casa pero se detiene al ver que un hombre alto, de traje gris y pelinegro se aproxima a ella.

-Que tal Lucy

-Bien Zeref, gracias- Lucy alegremente extiende su mano derecha, Zeref la toma y le besa la mano- Vine a ver a Mavis

-Esta usted en su casa

-Gracias

-Me saluda al general y a doña Layla.

-Con gusto- responde Lucy

A Zeref, una de las criadas le extiende un sombrero de copa gris y su bastón-Muy amable, con permiso- y procede a salir de la casa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pues aquí me tiene a sus órdenes- Treviño a cambiado rápidamente su forma de ser por una más amable y sumisa, mientras le pasa una copa de vino a Natsu que está sentado enfrente de su escritorio.

-Tengo entendido que desde hace cinco años usted se ha encargado de vender el ganado de Fairy Tail- Natsu por otro lado habla muy golpeado y con el ceño fruncido, Treviño asiente- también contrata transporte, cobra el dinero de las ventas y lo deposita en el banco de ciudad Malta.

- S-s-si señor- Treviño se limpia el sudor de la barba

-Solo que revisando los libros me he percatado que algunos compradores han pagado cifras inferiores a las establecidas y otros todavía nos deben

-Mi trabajo es muy complicado…e-e-el mercado es muy difícil señor Natsu- Treviño empieza a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente- sujeto a muchos imprevistos- enfatiza Treviño y Natsu solo asiente burlonamente- de repente el cliente no quiere pagar lo pactado o sencillamente se rehúsa a pagar pretextando miles de escusas.

-Podría yo mismo visitar a esos clientes- dice Natsu rápidamente mientras se levanta y deja su copa en el escritorio, poniendo nervioso a Treviño que se limpia el sudor nuevamente de la barba y de la cabeza.

-N-n-no hace falta que se moleste, es mas ya tengo programado un viaje a la costa donde el señor Johns me ha dicho que ha juntado suficiente dinero para pagar- Natsu se le queda viendo sin intención de creerle una sola palabra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Se puede?- pregunta Lucy al entrar y encontrar a su amiga en un hermosos vestido rosa limpiando la cara de un pequeño niño pelinegro.

-Adelante Lucy- dice Mavis y luego se dirige a una criada que estaba ahí- anda llévatelo y límpiale la cara y cámbiale esas ropas, por favor- sonríe dulcemente

-Nos vemos Zerefcito- Lucy ve salir al pequeño niño con la criada.

-Que milagro que me vienes a ver- sonríe Mavis saludando de beso en la mejilla a Lucy- que me cuentas?

Lucy rápidamente se le borra su sonrisa y le remplaza un semblante de tristeza- Gray se fue-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No vaya a pensar mal de mi señor Dragneel- dice Treviño suplicando- lo que presencio hace unos minutos, pues… ya ve como son estos jóvenes de sociedad, les gusta apostar en el juego y cuando no tienen para pagar…

-Usted les presta- concluye Natsu enojado y groseramente

-Pero con un módico interés- sonríe Treviño como si estuviera diciendo una broma pero Natsu solo se le queda viendo con el seño fruncido- este joven por ejemplo Gajeel Heartfilia…- hace un ademan para denotar la importancia del apellido-es un jugador empedernido, es hijo del general Jude Heartfilia y Beristaín, solo que la familia está al borde de la ruina- habla como si de un chisme se tratase, tratando de ganar la confianza de Natsu.

-Lo vi en la calle, con una joven…- el carácter le cambia a Natsu y una voz mas suave emana de él, mientras dirige su vista hacia otro lado-…bonita, de facciones delicadas, es su esposa?- lo ultimo lo dice rápidamente y voltea a ver a Treviño ansioso por la respuesta.

- El joven Gajeel no es casado, tal vez sea su hermana, la señorita Lucy, muy hermosa por cierto- suspira Treviño, y Natsu deja salir un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo

-Y también ella es soltera, al parecer ninguno de los caballeros que la han pretendido han sido de su agrado- Natsu rápidamente vuelve su vista a Treviño haciendo notar su interés en la información- claro que ahora dudo mucho que tenga posibilidades de casarse por el estado económico del general- Natsu se hunde en pensamientos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Entonces me vas a hacer el favor?- pregunta Lucy a Mavis, ambas están sentadas en diferentes sillones, Lucy parece ansiosa y Mavis desvía la mirada, la duda la carcome- Hay no seas malita, si me dices que no, Gray no tendrá a donde mandarme las cartas.

-Pero me da miedo que Zeref descubra una de sus cartas, ya ves con lo quisquilloso que es- Lucy se desilusiona y en sus ojos se ve- Esta bien- se da por vencida Mavis al ver a su amiga triste- Dile a tu Gray que puede escribir las cartas aquí, ya luego yo te las mando con Micaela- Lucy sonríe, no hay nada que detenga el amor que siente por Gray.

-Pero ya enserio Luce, deberías terminar ese romance nada bueno te va a traer- Mavis se ve preocupada

-Es que no quiero que termine, Gray y yo estamos enamorados- siempre con una sonrisa- entiéndelo

-A no, yo entiendo todo lo que tú quieras, el problema es que NO TIENE DINERO- enfatiza las tres últimas palabras

-Eso a mí no me importa

-Pero a tu familia si- dice Mavis callando a Lucy

-No a mi papá, y estoy segura que en cuanto se dé cuenta de lo mucho que quiero a Gray lo va a aceptar.

-Porque hasta ahora no ha ido a hablar con tus papas?- esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Mavis desde hace ya mucho tiempo, Lucy se incomoda y baja la mirada.

- El….también tiene miedo a que lo rechacen- suspira Lucy- pero ya me prometió que en cuento vuelva lo hará- sonríe

- Que bueno- sonríe Mavis no muy convencida- me alegro por ti

-Mavis…-Lucy se pone seria-… hemos sido amigas de toda la vida, y sé que tu marido siempre está al tanto de todo, dime…- Lucy está nerviosa-…han oído algo de nuestra situación económica?, de verdad estamos mal?- Mavis desvía la mirada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-La casa no se ve deteriorada…- dice Happy a Natsu que se encuentra en el patio de la casa de su padre, es una casa que ocupa una cuadra aproximadamente, es un rectángulo que en la mitad tiene un pequeño patio donde permite la entrada del sol, cuenta con dos pisos, con vegetación en macetas-…Tomas y su nieta se encargan del aseo, las habitaciones están en bastante buen estado, el salón esta por acá- y ambos se encaminan a un cuarto de la planta baja- Cuantos días te vas a quedar?

-No, no, mañana me voy

-que bueno, porque mañana yo tengo que volver a la capital….Que averiguaste con Ezequiel Treviño?- ambos entran al salón, todos los muebles tienen sabanas que los protegen.

-Creo que usa el dinero del ganado para hacer préstamos a muy altos intereses- Happy sonríe, no deja de sorprenderse como la gente se gana el dinero.

-y porque lo dices?- pregunta burlonamente

-te acuerdas del tipo estrafalario que vimos con la muchacha- Happy asiente mientras entran a una sala enorme-fue a verlo para pedirle prestado y cuando entre lo estaba tachando de usurero

-aaa- asiente Happy- y la mujer es su esposa?- pregunta mientras ve a Natsu inspeccionar el lugar.

-no, es su hermana- vuelve a asentir Happy-son hijos del generaaal….. Jude Heartfilia y Beristaín- Natsu sigue a Happy que entran en un comedor.

-y un general permite que su hijo ande con esas greñas- dice Happy irónicamente

-Bueno pues a lo mejor su padre piensa que la disciplina solo es buena para la tropa

-y su hermana será también, indisciplinada?- doble intención

- No, no lo sé- suena más como si Natsu se tratara de convencer a sí mismo- pero es soltera y con muy pocas posibilidades de casarse ahora que su familia está al borde de la banca rota.

-Baya…- Happy sonríe maliciosamente- creí que la muchacha no te interesaba.

- Fue Treviño quien soltó la lengua…- Natsu desvía la mirada, no quiere que su amigo vea la verdad y la emoción que siente por la muchacha-…dice que ha tenido muchos pretendientes pero que ninguno le ha gustado.

-O tal vez por qué no eran lo bastante ricos…- Sugiere Happy, pero ve a su amigo ansioso, es evidente la atracción de Natsu por la rubia- Quieres probar suerte?

Natsu voltea a ver a Happy y sonríe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxM ansión Heartfiliaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mamá!- Lucy entra y va al salón donde se encuentra su madre platicando con la albina- es cierto que estamos en banca rota?- la pregunta toma por sorpresa a las dos mujeres mayores

-Q-q-quien te dijo eso?- pregunta la albiceleste

-Gajeel y también Mavis- le responde a la albina antes de pasar su atención a su madre

-Bueno ya lo sabías no?- dice su madre sin mucho tacto

-Usted me dijo que las tierras ya no dan como antes, que hay escases de peones pero…

-Pues la situación empeoro tanto que tu padre tubo que hipotecar la haciendo- dice Layla no importándole mucho- y si la cosecha no es buena, ni siquiera tendremos para cubrir el préstamo

-Y… entonces?- pregunta Lucy nerviosa no le gusta el tono que su madre usa

-Pues entonces sugiero que dejes de esperar al príncipe azul- Layla se para súbitamente y encara a su hija, está enojada- y aceptes la proposición de Celestino del Valle o del joven Gastelum, que tienen el dinero suficiente para sacarnos de la miseria y de la vergüenza.

Lucy no quiere discutir y sin decir nada se va a su cuarto.

Ya pasan de las 9 de la noche y podemos ver a Lucy viendo por la ventana de su cuarto hacia las desoladas calles de ciudad Magnolia.

-_Nunca dudes de mi amor Lucy_- Lucy puede escuchar las palabras de Gray rezumbar en su corazón, el futuro que ella esperaba cada vez se ve más lejos

-Todavía despierta?- pregunta una albina mientras entra a la habitación de Lucy, ambas mujeres llevan un canesú y corpiño.

-Si- responde Lucy que se dirige a su cama, su cuarto es iluminado por velas en cada esquina del cuarto.

-Pensando en lo que dijo tu mamá- sugiere la albina muy segura, mientras se dirige a una de los candelabros que hay, y los comienza a apagar, Lucy asiente- Hay yo te entiendo mi cielo, pero ya no eres tan niña, y si todavía no ha llegado ese caballero maravilloso…- sigue con el siguiente candelabro.

-Pero puede llegar el día menos pensado tía

-De verdad te lo deseo con todo mi corazón- sonríe su tía- pero mira a todas tus amigas, ya todas están casadas y con hijos y tu todavía estas en un veremos- suspira la albina que ayuda a Lucy a meterse a la cama- además sabes que los solteros de esta ciudad cada día son más escasos- procede a apagar las demás velas- y sería muy triste que te quedaras para vestir santos.

-Es que yo quiero casarme enamorada, tía Mira- Lucy sonríe pero su tía está de espaldas a ella

-Ja, el amor viene después…- lo dice como si fuera algo evidente- con el trato… y los hijos

-No, viene antes- interrumpe Lucy amablemente

-Hay Lucy, Lucy, hasta ahora tu papá te ha consentido… pero tú y yo conocemos a tu madre- y se dirige a apagar las velas que están al lado de la cama de Lucy- cuando se emperra en algo lo consigue a como dé lugar, por eso hazme caso hijita- Mira mira a Lucy con ternura y comprensión- más vale que te vayas fijando en alguien porque si no será ella la que decida por ti- Lucy se lleva su puño hacia su boca y la comienza a mover levemente, tiene miedo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hacienda Fairy Tailxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

El mismo hombre que se hizo presente el día de la muerte de Igneel se puede ver arribar a la fuente, enfrente de la casa, viene a caballo y es recibido por el capataz de la hacienda, quien lo conduce a la casa y al mismo tiempo que Natsu va bajando las escaleras para llegar al recibidor quien lleva unos pantalones negros, botas de mismo color y una camisa ajusta denotando su tonificado cuerpo.

-El licenciado está de visita- avisa el capataz con una voz fuerte y segura al ver a Natsu

-Estoy de paso para Barranquillas y me permití venir a saludarlo- dice el rubio canoso estrechando firmemente la mano de Natsu.

-Me alegro porque quería hablar con usted- saluda Natsu- tome asiento por favor- señala su sala que está enfrente de ambos y el licenciado acepta la invitación.

-Estuve revisando la contabilidad de la hacienda Fairy Tail y vi que cada mes usted cobra una cantidad de dinero.

-Es por el patrullaje

- No entiendo

-Hace ya algunos años que la región esta infestada de bandoleros y como alcalde de la zona me encargo de asignar la tropa de vigilancia

-Y hay que pagar por eso?- Natsu suena burlón y sorprendido- no se supone que es obligación de las autoridades hacerlo?

-Usted es nuevo aquí y no esta al tanto de cómo se manejan las cosas- ríe el licenciado imitando a Natsu, haciendo al peli rosa levantar una ceja- el gobierno no nos da dinero, y los gastos del ayuntamiento son muchos

-O ya entiendo- dice sarcásticamente Natsu- y si decido no pagar la cuota? Que pasara?...- sonríe Natsu tratando de provocar al licenciado, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa y de enojo- todos los bandidos de la región se volcaran sobre mis tierras?

-No soy adivino señor Dragneel- dice el licenciado parándose y mostrándose ofendido, enojado

-Esta bien…- Natsu se levanta lentamente- correré el riesgo- dice en sentido retador

- que quiere decir?- el licenciado comienza a sonar alterado y juega con sus manos frotándolas- que ya no va a pagar?

-Así es.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxHacienda Fairy Tailxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

-Ladino rejego y desconfiado!- se oye al capataz gritar mientras acompaña al licenciado a su caballo

-Cuidado que estás hablando de tu patrón- se burla el licenciado

-Sera patrón del burro que se deja- se defiende el capataz- ahora que nos quiere fregar el negocio

-Nos?- el licenciado se sube al caballo

-Bueno a usted, pero a mi también porque estamos juntos en esto no?

-Juntos pero no revueltos, no lo olvides Cobra

-Por supuesto, se cual es mi lugar licenciado Zancrow

-Tomate las cosas con calma, vamos a dejar que pase el tiempo para que don Natsu no sospeche, luego te juntas a los muchachos y le pegamos un buen susto- da la orden firmemente.

-Que buena idea señor

-Bueno ahí nos vemos- y se va galopando sobre su caballo, mientras Cobra lo ve irse

-Cobra!- grita Natsu desde la entrada de su casa y Cobra lo maldice entre dientes- Cobra ven para acá te estoy hablando!- Cobra se da la vuelta y va donde Natsu, rodeando la fuente- Quiero que se redoble la vigilancia en los sembradíos y el ganado.

-Pa' mi que se equivoco al pedirle al licenciado que retirara la tropa

-Cuando quiera tu consejo te lo pediré y si no te sientes apto para cumplir tu trabajo- ambos están frente a frente y Natsu usa voz firme y mandona- nada más me avisas y me busco otro capataz, de acuerdo!

-Como usted ordene- Cobra suspira derrotado y ve a Natsu irse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ciudad Magnoliaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

_TRES MESES DESPUES_

Para Natsu las cosas de la hacienda van mucho mejor y cada vez toma más control del todo, Lucy a estado recibiendo cada semana una carta de Gray y Gajeel sigue con su caso de juego compulsivo.

-Buenos días señor Heartfilia- dice Treviño viendo entrar a Gajeel a su despacho, como siempre Treviño está buscando algo- veo que viene a pagarme algo de lo que me debe

-aaa te voy a pagar viejo, pero ahora necesito que me prestes 2 mil jewels- Gajeel suena desesperado pero trata de no hacerse notar.

-2000 jewels? Es mucho dinero don Gajeel y usted me debe ya bastante

-Me urge me entiendes!- Gajeel levanta la voz

-Pues si joven pero no tengo el dinero que usted me pide

-Ja!, tú tienes eso y más, todos saben que eres un maldito usurero que se hace rico a costa de los demás

-No diga eso señor Gajeel, lo que tengo es fruto de mi esfuerzo y muchos años de trabajo!

-Si- se burla Gajeel- no dudo que te haya costado un poco de trabajo aligerarle las bolsas a tu patrón.

-Jamás he tocado un centavo del dinero de don Igneel Dragneel

-A otro perro con ese hueso, además la forma en que consigues dinero no me importa solo necesito que me lo des ya!- Treviño puede ver la desesperación de Gajeel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy camina fuera de su casa y se pone en su portón esperando a su sirvienta, se le ha hecho costumbre ver pasar la gente caminando afuera de su casa y después de un momento dirigirse rumbo a la casa de Mavis, para ver si ha llegado alguna carta de su amado, pero este día una sensación extraña nace dentro de ella, siente suerte.

En el instante que pone un paso fuera del portón una carrosa pasa enfrente de ella, vaya coincidencia que invade la vida piensa Natsu.

Ahí Natsu vuelve a ver a la hermosa rubia que hace tres meses le robo el aliento, lleva un vestido rosado y elegante con paraguas y gorro, sigue tan bellísima como la recuerda. En un momento los ojos negros chocan con los ojos marrones de la señorita y son imposible de despegar la mirada uno de otro.

-_Es hermosa-_ es el pensamiento que recorre la cabeza de Natsu mientas asoma la cabeza fuera del carruaje, para poder seguir contemplando tan hermosa mujer

La mente de Lucy esta en blanco, no tiene pensamiento alguno, mientras que un sentimiento de curiosidad surge en ella al ver al peli rosa, con cada galopar del carruaje la chica ve su curiosidad incrementar, está dispuesta a dar un paso cuando la mano de su criada la detiene anunciando su presencia.

Sin pensar mas comienza a avanzar hacia la casa de Mavis, pero confusa con lo que acaba de pasar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Me pides una garantía a mi?!- grita Gajeel ofendido y enojado

-Si, las escrituras de su casa don Gajeel- Treviño es tomado bruscamente de su saco y agitado con energía

-Viejo usurero como te atreves maldito!- grita Gajeel perdiendo los estribos

-Nadie le prestara mas que yo, con los problemas de su familia solo puedo prestarle yo!- se defiende desesperadamente el sudoroso Treviño

Gajeel sabe que es verdad y lo suelta sorprendido, no sabe qué hacer y sin decir más sale del edificio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Nada más me dice cuantos cuartos quiere que le arreglemos- dice Tomas siguiendo a Natsu por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta las escaleras bajando con él.

-Solo dos, uno para mí y otro para el señor Happy- dice Natsu amablemente, lleva unos pantalones negros, botas de mismo color, camisa blanca y chaleco café claro, en la mano lleva una pequeña bolsa de medico.

-El que vino la otra vez?

-Si ese mismo- dice Natsu

-Si usted gusta mi nieta les puede guisar, comida sencilla claro- lo ultimo lo dice triste Tomas, solo para recibir un abrazo de un solo brazo de parte de Natsu

-Por favor Tomas- sonríe Natsu a su empleado- sabes que yo como de todo- y sonríen ambos

-Y cuantos días se piensa quedar el patrón?

- solo unos días- Natsu sale de su casa y sube al carruaje

-aquí estaremos al pendiente- dice alegremente y con una sonrisa Tomas viendo irse a su patrón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No sabes de lo que me entere!-Mira entra corriendo a la casa de Lucy, y va en busca de Layla que esta sentada en la sala- Te acuerdas de Dragneel?- parece realmente un buen chisme

-mmm No-Layla no muestra interés

-Hay mujer, el viejo ese de la casona que esta en la calle de Regina- Mirajane se comienza a desesperar, Layla asiente.

-Pues fíjate que hace meses que falleció y su hijo se quedo con todo

-Pero pensé que no tenía familia, que todos habían muerto con lo del cólera

-Pues no sé, tal ves se volvió a casar, que se yo- dice Mira no dándole importancia al hecho- de cualquier modo su hijo se quedo con todo, con las dos haciendas- Layla comienza a tener interés- se llama Natsu, es guapo, joven y soltero- Layla sonríe, por fin la suerte está de su lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pero antes de casarte, tú misma me dijiste que no te ibas a enamorar de él- Lucy le pregunta a Mavis que están ambas tejiendo

-Hay porque es mucho mayor que yo, pero ahora que lo conozco le tengo mucho cariño- dice Mavis sonriendo- Zeref es un caballero, me cuida, me respeta, me consiente.

-También mi papa, me cuida, me consiente- interrumpe Lucy- pero con un esposo tiene que haber algo mas- Lucy comienza a soñar y a sonreír dulcemente-El amor, la pasión, eso que sientes…que se te derrite la sangre cuando te mira, que te falta el aire si te toca.

-Esas son tonterías de muchachas jóvenes

-Pues yo ya no soy ninguna jovencita y es lo que siento con Gray- se defiende Lucy

-Bueno, si es así me alegro por ti- dice una deprimida Mavis, porque ella no siente lo mismo con su marido, se pregunta.

-mmm que opinas, crees que estallara la guerra?- Lucy trata de cambiar el tema rápidamente al ver su error

- hay no se, pero por lo pronto nosotros nos estamos surtiendo de todo- en ese instante llega la criada y las interrumpe.

-Disculpe niña pero ya llego el correo

-Y no hay nada para mí?- pregunta Lucy ilusionada

-Lo lamento niña- dice la criada negando con la cabeza, y Lucy no puede evitar sentirse lastimada, porque Gray no le ha escrito, es que acaso ya no la ama, o ya encontró a alguien más, o tal vez este muerto, rápidamente niega con la cabeza y trata de olvidar ese terrible pensamiento, pero aun así se siente lastimada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un hotel de Magnolia, un señor distinguido y de muy alta clase social llega a la recepción.

-Mi llave por favor

-Claro señor- el casero le da la llave- un joven lo está buscando- y señala a Gajeel que está sentado en un sillón, el señor agradece y se dirige a Gajeel.

-No lo esperaba tan pronto señor Heartfilia

-N-n-no pude conseguir el dinero- dice Gajeel nervioso

-Que quiere decir- el señor se enoja- que no piensa cumplir su palabra

-Claro que no- dice Gajeel inmediatamente- S-s-solo pido un poco más de tiempo, entienda que es una cantidad muy grande la que tengo que pagar

-Eso debió pensar antes de apostar, solo me puedo quedar otros dos días más, sino me veré forzado a pedir el dinero del bolso de su señor padre- Gajeel se queda sin palabras y ve al señor irse adentro del hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No debió haberse molestado en venir señor Natsu, yo pude llevarle el dinero personalmente- dice Treviño mientras le llena el bolso a Natsu con sacos de dinero.

-No es molestia, a por cierto necesito también sus libros

-N-n-no me lo va a creer pero… no los tengo al día disculpe-dice Treviño limpiándose el sudor de su barba y nervioso.

-espero que para pasado mañana lo tenga listo yo volveré por él, buenas tarde- concluye Natsu y se va de la oficina dejando a Treviño nervioso y en shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Una fiesta?, cuando estamos al borde de la guerra?- exclama Jude Heartfilia a su esposa Layla que está enfrente de su escritorio- has perdido el juicio mujer?!

-Estoy hablando de una sencilla velada- ruega Layla

-De ninguna manera!, ni nosotros estamos para despilfarros, ni la situación del país es para celebrar.

-Jude, escúchame, sabes el problema que tenemos con nuestra hija que hasta ahora no ha querido elegir a algún candidato que le hemos propuesto

-más bien, que tú! Le has querido imponer

-Exactamente y tal vez ese haya sido mi error- Layla toma su abanico con ambas manos pareciendo inocente- por eso estaba pensando en hacer esta pequeña reunión, a ver si ella por libre voluntad simpatiza con alguien.

-Con quien?, si a todos los solteros que conocemos los ha visto y revisto y ninguno le ha interesado.

-Pero hay uno nuevo- dice feliz Layla

-quien?

- El hijo de Igneel Dragneel

-Hijo?, si toda su familia murió

-pues parece que no, se llama Natsu es joven, guapo y que al fallecer su padre- Jude se sorprende de la muerte de Igneel- heredo todo.

-Igneel murió?- susurra Jude- cuando?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Deja de comer eso que es para las visitas- dice Layla acercándose a su hermana que come unos dulces- mejor ayúdame a planear los preparativos para la velada.

-Tu marido acepto?- pregunta Mira

-Claro, a él también le interesa que Lucy se case- Layla sonríe- Quiero que sean pocos invitados pero seleccionados- Mira asiente- a y nada de mujeres casaderas que puedan hacerle sombra a Lucy.

Mira ríe incrédula- hay por dios, quien le va a ser sombra, si es un primor

-De todos modos, tal ves invitemos a una que otra para que no sea bastante obvio- Mira asiente animada por volver a hacer una fiesta después de mucho tiempo

-A y no le digamos nada a Lucy de este muchacho Natsu, para no predisponerla en su contra

-Me parece perfecto-asiente Mira- que buena idea tuviste

-Ojala que el asunto cuaje porque me daría mucha rabia que el gasto fuera en balde- dice Layla seria y determinada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_Amor mío, a pasado tiempo desde que te fuiste y el deseo de verte, de sentirme estrechada entre tus brazos me está matando, esta lejanía es un suplicio que no se si podre seguir soportando, necesito que vuelvas, hoy espere inútilmente tu carta, te amo-_Lucy lee la carta en su cuarto, esa carta que ella misma acaba de escribir para el amor de su vida, mientras las memorias de Gray y ella besándose en el quiosco la invaden y la hacen llorar por la tristeza que siente al no tenerlo cerca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Eres bellísima-_ piensa Natsu en Lucy antes de caer dormido, y deseando que la vuelva a ver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_Nunca dudes de mi amor Lucy-_ piensa Gray esperando que sus pensamientos lleguen hasta su amada.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**¿Qué LES pareció la historia? ¿creen que es muy largo el capitulo o asi está bien?, por favor comenten :).**


End file.
